Inkling (Smash NeXt)
"Inkling gets the battlefield dirty!" (Introduction tagline) Inklings, the Squid Squad, join the battle in Super Smash Bros. NeXt! These humanoids squids are well known because of their trend to have massive fights 4v4 in huge areas, making the battlefield so dirty! In Super Smash Bros. NeXt, you can choose either female or male Inkling. They however share each attribute. Also, Inkling is the only character in Smash NeXt that has to use a color-matching palette for Team Battles. Sakurai stated that he's decided this because he felt that it would match better Splatoon and because Inklings can swim in their team's ink. Having the same ink color would be more recognizable for players. Attributes In Splatoon, Inklings spread their ink on the whole battlefield and then swim in it as squids. Sakurai himself stated that: "We wanted to recreate Inkling with their own abilities in Smash, but Splatoon is an FPS while Smash a fighting game. So we decided to add the ink/squid gimmick! With Inkling, you are able to transform in the Squid form, which allows you to move faster but only in the ink that you can shoot while human. However, ink disappears after 6 seconds and by shooting too much, you'll run out of ammo. You can recharge your ink tank by swimming as a squid or just waiting. Also dodging and, in general, each action that transforms you in the Squid will recharge the tank." Definitely, Inkling is a tactic character, very good in camping and taking control of the battlefield. However, Inkling is quite slow in movement and she isn't agile, hindering her combo ability. Also she is somewhat floaty making her a great target for jugglers. Luckily, in Squid form Inkling is faster (she's one of the fastest characters in the game) and has better air speed. Pros and cons Pros: *Great camping game. *Many attacks have good range and disjointed hitboxes. *In Squid form, she's one of the fastest characters in the game. *Good air mobility. *Other Inklings who walk in other Inklings' ink are slower and are less agile. Cons: *In humanoid form she's quite slow and not so agile. *She can finish ink. *Hard-to-land finishers. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other Special moves Animations Idle *Shakes her foot. *Points her Spattershot forward. Taunts *Up: checks her ink tank *Side: faces the screen and moves her head forward as she say "Man, the fight is there." *Down: crouches. During this taunt, she charges up her ink tank. Fighting stance Similar to Splatoon's, as she keeps her Splattershot horizontally and she moves like she's dancing. Victory poses Note: each victory pose strongly resembles a winning pose from Splatoon. *Jumps happily with her blaster. The blaster can either be the Splattershot, the Blaster or the Aerospray MG. *Holds her roller on her shoulder. The roller changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Roller, the Dynamo Roller or the Inkbrush. *Points her charger upwards. The charger changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Charger, the E-Liter 3K or the Classic Squiffer. Losing animation Note: Inkling is the only character with three losing animation. Each one strongly resembles a losing pose from Splatoon. *Desperate, kneels one the ground slamming her blaster. The blaster can either be the Splattershot, the Blaster or the Aerospray MG. *Holds her roller on her shoulder saying "No" with the head. The roller changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Roller, the Dynamo Roller or the Inkbrush. *Jumps very angry with her charger, then gets her hair and looks down, sad. The charger changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Charger, the E-Liter 3K or the Classic Squiffer. On-screen appearance Comes out from an ink puddle. Walking and dashing animations *Walk: walks with her blaster pointed horizontally. *Dashing: runs with her blaster pointed horizontally. Dodging *Dodging: quickly becomes the squid and moves forward/backward. *Spot dodge: quickly becomes the squid and dodges in a puddle. *Air dodge: quickly becomes the squid and twirls. Crowd cheer IIIIIIIIIIINKLING! Victory theme A remix of Splatoon's victory theme (from 00.00 to 00.10) Trophy description These guys are Inklings. They are known to do massive 4v4 matches in which the team that covers the most ground with their color wins: the Turf Wars! Inkling are also famous for their transforming ability: in fact they can become Squids to swim in faster in their ink. In Smash Bros., Inklings come with their great selection of weapon including shooting weapons, charger weapons and rollers. They are able to transform in Squid too! But attention: they can also finish the ink... Appeared in: Splatoon (U, 5/15) Revealing trailer Trailer's name: Get ready for the NeXt generation! The trailer starts with a red and a blue Smash logos that collide becoming a bigger purple logo. Then the scene starts with Mario who's holding a flag that says "Get ready for the NeXt generation!" on a peak. After that, the other Original 8 are seen arriving: who's running, who's driving a starship, who's riding a horse or a star. Some gameplay sequences start with the veterans fighting each other. At some point, DK is fighting against Like who uses his boomerang and attacks the Kong. After this, a storm of ink comes on him: INKLING GETS THE BATTLEFIELD DIRTY! New gameplay footage featuring Inkling is seen: *female orange and male blue Inklings are seen fighting each other. *Male cyan shoots some ink and swims away as a Squid. Arrives a female blue that can't walk well. *Samus is seen charging her Charge Shot when female orange shoots with the Splat Charger to her. *Fox is seen outrunning a male orange but he transforms in squid and he's faster. *Eight Inklings, four orange and four blue are seen fighting like in a Turf War. Female orange and male blue Inklings are now calm when appears a giant green hand and a voice says "You forgot my father, but you won't forget me!": MATTHEW SHOWS HIS PSYENERGY! A gameplay footage starring Matthew starts: *Link, Samus and Inkling are charging their weapons, then they shoot but Matthew reflects the projectiles with his Move psyenergy. *DK launches him out of the stage but he returns with the Bramble. Then he says: "Do you really think I don't have my tools?" *Attacks (in order) with these moves, showing their effects and saying their name: Haunt, Thunder, Ragnarok, Thunder, Annihilation, Cure, Spire, Growth, Helm Splitter and Gaia. At the end he say: "Finally... JUDGMENT!" and shows this attack. Then the Smash logo returns, showing the game's name: Super Smash Bros. NeXt. Special thanks Credits to Inkling's artworks go to Arsty Omni and the Smashified group. So thank them to the wonderful work they are doing! Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters